Influence
Summary Mental-health issues are explored during a case that starts off as a possible rape involving students at a preparatory high school where sexual experimentation is the norm. Plot Teenager Jamie Hoskins accuses two of her classmates of rape, however it is later proved that it was consensual: she solicited them to take her virginity so she could get attention from another boy she liked but didn't want to date a virgin. After the truth is found out, Jamie is suspended from school. Shortly later, she attempts suicide by driving a car into a building, however instead she drives into a crowd, and mows down nine pedestrians with her car, killing one of them. The detectives discover that Jamie is bipolar and off her medication. Jamie is charged with murder and then later released on her own recognizance after she agrees to stay on her medication. Soon after, rock star Derek Lord (who is known for his negative views on psychology) becomes involved in Jamie's case and Jamie stops taking her medication. As Jamie insists on listening to Derek Lord's advice not to take medication or take a deal, Novak has no choice but to take her case to trial. During the trial, Jamie turns on her parents, making them out as controlling and that Derek helped her realize it. Afterwards, her Mother tells Novak that Jamie stopped taking her medication, which violates the terms of her release. She is arrested and forced back on them. When Benson visits her, she is upset but somewhat more open to reason, finally accepting that her parents are the ones that care about her rather than Derek and she reveals what caused him to be sympathetic to her and her to believe in him: he was committed to a psychiatric institution as a child and had electro-convulsive therapy which destroyed a chunk his memories. Novak brings this up at trial along with the fact that it seemed to have helped him as he stopped trying to kill himself and is now a very successful man. With Derek's influence over the trial gone, Jamie is found guilty of vehicular manslaughter, but Novak promises to ask to have her sentenced as a juvenile which would result in her being committed to a residential psychiatric facility. Novak later reveals the source of her strong convictions during the case to Benson: she was once engaged to a man who was eventually diagnosed with schizophrenia but refused treatment. Eventually, she couldn't handle it and broke off the engagement. The last time she heard about him, he was homeless, leaving her with guilt that she didn't help him. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Peter Riegert as Defense Attorney Chauncey Zeirko * Stephen Gregory as Dr. Kyle Beresford * Jill Marie Lawrence as Defense Attorney Cleo Conrad * Tom O'Rourke as Judge Mark Seligman * Audrie J. Neenan as Judge Lois Preston * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Captain Judith Siper * Jackie Judd as Herself * William H. Burns as Officer Robbins Guest cast * Brittany Snow as Jamie Hoskins * Jeff McCarthy as Mr. Hoskins * Marsha Dietlein as Mrs. Hoskins * James Murtaugh as Dr. Porterman * Norman Reedus as Derek Lord * Ron Scott as Malcolm Shaw * Chris Lindsay-Abaire as Barbara Collins * Teddy Cañez as Mr. Ramirez * John Sutherland as Danny Morrison * Brandon Gill as Cameron Shaw * Stella Maeve as Leslie Sweeney * Zachary Booth as Trevor Olsen * Bus Howard as Janitor * Brianna Shea Russo as Girl * Jeremy Chu as Boy #1 * Brandon Kelley as Boy #2 * Keisha Alfred as Reporter #1 * Devyn Rush as Katherine * Thomas Hoyt Godfrey as Foreperson References *Nuremburg trials *Rhode Island Quotes Background information and notes *Derek Lord's rants on psychiatry are based on actor Tom Cruise's rants on Brooke Shields seeking treatment for her postpartum depression. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes